boss_of_bossesfandomcom-20200213-history
Timeline
This is a timeline of all important events that have taken place between the Families. It is not required that you know these things, though any older characters would likely be aware of these events. 1692 Winter - Harlowes Arrive in New York Those privy to the goings-on in Salem flee to New York. Many of them poor, these pilgrims take to thieving and robbery in order to survive. 1693 Spring - Desypris Arrive in New York The first of the magic-folk arrive in New York. Although they are not magical in the same way that the witches and Harlowes are, faes were still being persecuted as witches and sought sanctuary in what is present-day New York. Always up to some mischief, it was not long before the faes took to certain unsavory activities. 1700 Spring - Lazars Arrive in New York Ever-curious, the vampires worm their way into NYC to see what all the fuss is about. They find it to their liking, and begin to lighten the pockets of those living there. Autumn - First War New York is getting a bit crowded now- and some feel as though there is not enough room for everyone. The Lazars and Desypris battle with one another over territory for the span of two months, with the Lazars coming out as the victors. 1717 Autumn - Rowans Arrive in New York Neither last nor least, the Rowans arrive in New York City. Their business is very small, at first, as they feed off of the scraps of the other Families. 1718 Spring - Desypri-Rowan Alliance The Desypri Family takes pity on their less-magical cousins and takes the peaceful Rowans under their wing. The Rowans double in size and strength in the course of just a few months. Autumn - The Fake-out, End of Desypri-Rowan Alliance The Desypri Family tries to instigate a war with the Lazars and use the Rowans as meat shields, but the Rowans refuse to fight and, eventually seeing through their ploy, the Lazars do not participate. The alliance between the Rowan and Desypri Families ends. 1730 Summer - The Assassination, Battle of Three Moons The Desypri Family systematically wipes out the boss, underboss, and adviser of the Lazar Family all in one day. The disoriented Lazars strike back and suffer heavy casualties. Over the next three days, they struggle until a new chain of command is formed. With a new leader named, the Lazars seek peace and receive it after forfeiting a portion of their territory. Winter - Lazar Baby Boom, The Legion Strike The survivors of the Battle of Three Moons reproduce like mad, causing the Lazar's population to explode almost overnight. Keen on avenging their fallen comrades, the Lazars launch an attack on the Desypri Family and overwhelms them with sheer numbers, though both sides suffer heavy losses. Their lost territory is returned to the Lazars, and then some. 1760 Civilian Justice A number of civilians and public officials spend the year gathering their forces and wage war on crime. All Families are effected and quite a number of members are lost. There is a lull in criminal activity for 10 years. 1769 Winter - Sauvages Arrive in New York Sensing opportunity, the Sauvage Family moves into New York City while all is still quiet and calm. They quickly take out a large chunk of territory and settle themselves in, beating back any civilian or official attempts to stop them with ease. 1770 Spring - Gray War The other Families quickly grow unhappy with the imposing Sauvage Family, and all make attempts to regain portions of their territories before it is too late. The Sauvages put up a good fight, but getting hammered on all sides proves to be too much for them and they are forced to give up a significant deal of their territory. 1770 - 1900 The Families squabble regularly amongst themselves when the country is not at war. Many assasination attempts are made, but none are successful. The Desypri, Sauvages, and Lazars are the most active; while the Desypris and Lazars largely target one another, the Sauvages war with everyone. Over time, the Sauvages begin to lose a significant amount of territory. 1900 Summer - Anton Sauvage's War with the Harlowes Anton Sauvage becomes the new boss of the Sauvage Family and quickly battles with the Harlowes for the right to move illegal weaponry. He easily wins the battle. The Harlowes do not retaliate. 1927 The Great War & The Boss of Bosses Anton Sauvage starts a war involving all the supernatural Families and loses. The war lasts for nearly a year, and at the end of it, Oskar Lazar is appointed the Boss of Bosses. He rules the city for 100 years in relative peace. 2014 July 9th - Oskar's Death Oskar is found murdered on July 9th. He does not name a successor, leaving his grand title unclaimed. Related *Home *Boss of Bosses *Plot Category:Story